A Fortiori
by Miyu kuran
Summary: -From Something Stronger. Two Years after the defeat of Kuvira. Wu holds a celebration to mark the anniversary of the 100 Years War. Mako engages in a conversation with an older gentleman about the mistakes he has made. One-sided Makorra Oneshot


**_A Fortiori- From Something Stronger_**

Two years after the fall of Kuvira, Mako sat watching the celebration. It was the anniversary of the end of the 100 Years War. Being in the Earth Kingdom, they always held a grand celebration for the Anniversary. This Year it was even bigger with Avatar Korra's appearance.

The past two years, Mako could honestly say that it hadn't been dull. Prince Wu, now firmly called President Wu, had listened to Mako's suggestion, and truly did want a better life for not only the people of Ba Sing Se and renamed the Earth Kingdom, The United Stated of the Earth Kingdom. Calling for each City-state to elect leaders democratically, allowing equal chance for those who have no money or power to have a choice in who leads them.

The Initial response to Prince Wu's proclamation garnered the need for the Avatar. So, Prince Wu traveled around all the Earth Kingdom Cities, explaining his plans to give an equal voice to everyone, with Avatar Korra backing him up, there was really no more issue. Still, The Upper-class was not a fan of the Prince's liberal views, and Avatar Korra was required to stay in the Earth Kingdom for much longer than originally planned.

Everything had worked out swimmingly though, and finally after a year they were back in Ba Sing Se, enjoying themselves and able to relax. In front of Mako, the people of the palace danced to jazz music with such happy lively faces. Many faces he knew from his many traveled days. Suyin was with her husband, and three of her sons. Sadly, neither Opal nor Bolin could come to the event. President Raiko was in conversation with General Iroh. Tenzin and his oldest, Jinora, accompanied by her long time boyfriend, Kai. Jinora, had gushed to Mako earlier about how Kai would probably be getting his Tattoos with in the year. She was excited, but Mako couldn't blame the girl, Kai had come a long way.

Out of all the people in the room, Mako's gaze always found it's way back to two people. The brilliant head of Future Industries, Asami Sato and her lover, Avatar Korra as they danced the Frog-Hare hop to the upbeat swing music that seemed to slow into soft jazz as the the night went on.

"A young handsome man such as yourself should be out dancing." A voice commented from behind Mako's seat,. Mako turned around to find one of Wu's advisor, an elderly gentleman and one of the few advisors Wu kept from his great aunt's reign.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Mako told the older gentleman. The advisor, Kumo, chuckled a bit before taking a seat next to Mako.

"You must have noticed the young ladies in this room watching you, hoping that you dance with them." Kumo spoke words of truth. Mako had in fact noticed. Wu had invited many people to the celebration, and that included the many young daughters of the Earth Kingdom's rich and powerful. A majority of them had been giggling in the corner at him all night. Korra and Asami sure had big laugh at it earlier.

"The odd thing about all of this." Kumo pondered, "Is that it looks as if you want to dance, young man. Tell me what keeps you from the dance."

Mako sighed and figured it couldn't hurt to strike up conversation with the nice man. "I no longer have a dance partner." He admitted. "I lost her a long time ago." Mako's gaze again drifted back to dancing couple of Korra and Asami.

"Ahh, The young Avatar, and Miss Sato. Quite a striking pair they make together, don't you agree?" Mako nodded. He was happy for them. Happy that his mistakes done against them hadn't crippled them like it done him. "Your dancing partner you lost, may ask how you lost her? You do not have to go into detail."

"I was young." Was Mako's true answer. "Young, stupid, hot-bloodied."

"As all young men are." Kumo gestured to Kai and Jinora who were seated down in the corner away from her father's strict sight. Kai whispered something in Jinora's ear causing her to turn red in the face and slap the 16 year old in the back of the head before getting up and making her way to a more populated area.

Mako snorted at the seen, as the old man chuckled. "Still, when I look back I can't help be astonished at how idiotic I was."

"Hindsight does have an ironic sense of humor like that." The advisor agreed.

"I don't wish the choices I made onto anyone. Though, I've come to learn a great deal about not only myself, but the people around me because of them. I wouldn't go back to change them even if I could." He proclaimed. At first, Mako had wanted nothing more than to go back and change everything, even after year he couldn't help but dream "what if's" and "could have beens", but now, after all this time. After seeing his friends, and family so happy… No, he couldn't change all of that for the sake of himself.

"You are very wise for such young man." Kumo commented. "I see why President Wu trust you so much." He paused before speaking again. "As much as I would love to continue this conversation. It seems someone has come to ask you for a dance." Mako looked up to see Korra walking his way.

Her hands were on her hips, and she looked down at him. Her eyes spoke of irritation, and boredom. "Mako, come dance with me." She told him. Though to Mako a better word would be ordered. "Asami had to talk to Varrick and Zhu li about something, and I got bored waiting for her. You know how she gets when they start going on about something brainy." Korra rolled her eyes. Mako smiled when Asami did get talking about the right subject she couldn't stop.

"Fine, fine." Mako got up from his seat. He almost thought about refusing her offer, but shook his head. He couldn't deny the woman in front of him anything.

"Advisor Kumo, it's been great talking to you." Mako bowed deeply to the young man.

"Like wise." The older man agreed. "Now go on you two, have fun." Korra didn't need to be told twice grabbed Mako by the wrist and lead him to the dance floor. The music had picked back up to a much faster beat than what was playing earlier.

"You remember this song from that club we went to in Zaofu?" Korra said as they got on the dance floor.

Mako frowned at the memory, though it was one of his favorites. "How could I forget? You, Wing and Wei dragged me to this dance club, and then you blackmailed me into participating in a swing contest."

"I did not blackmail you!" She argued.

"Yes, you told me that you would freeze my kneecaps if I didn't do it, or if we didn't win"

"You're a fire bender! That wouldn't have hurt you anyway!" Korra retorted.

"You missed the point. You still blackmailed me."

"We won, didn't we?" The grin on Korra's face was the one that never ceased to make his day. "Come on, This song seems a little to hard for the other dancers. Let's give them a show."

Her smile and laughter as they danced, gave Mako exactly what he needed. From nothing stronger did he need to take anything. Because the smile on the girl's face in his arms was everything he could ever want.


End file.
